Menanggung perih
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Saat Sasuke telah bahagia bersama Ino, Sakura mantan pacar Sasuke datang kembali kekehidupannya. Dan terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Ino dan Sasuke yang membuat Ino merasa sakit hati. Akankah hubungan mereka akan tetap berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya? Ataukah sebaliknya? Baca ajah oke? *plaaakkk chap 5/Last chapiee update!
1. Chapter 1

_**Menanggung Perih  
©UchiIsuke Yamanaka  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke U. & Ino Y.**_

_**Request dari Rui Dakota**_

_**Fict multi-chap pertama saya!**_

**Rui Dakota : Ini fict yang Rui-san request ... Etto maaf nih kalau nanti hasilnya belum cukup memuaskan. Tapi, saya hanya berharap semoga fict ini dibaca sama Rui-san. Arigatou *bowing***

**Chapter 1 **

Pagi ini langit nampak cerah seperti biasanya. Namun meski nampak seperti biasanya, hari ini begitu spesial untuk seorang gadis keturunan Yamanaka. Hanya dalam hitungan menit ia akan segera mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak menjadi seorang wanita ini terlihat begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun putih panjang yang dipenuhi manik-manik berkilau yang semakin menambah kecantikan gadis ini. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang indah di gulung keatas dan ditutupi oleh kerudung putih transparan (aduh susah ngedeskripsiinnya), sedangkan wajahnya hanya diberi riasan yang nampak natural karena Ino tak begitu suka riasan yang terlalu berlebihan. Sekarang ini dia sedang memandangi bayangan dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar yang terletak di sudut kamarnya yang bernuansa serba ungu.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi ... sebentar lagi aku akan segera diresmikan menjadi isteri sah dari pangeranku." Ujar Ino sembari melengkungkan sebuah senyum indah yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

"Masuk!" sahut Ino saat mendengar sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya.

Cklekk ...

"Ne, Ino-nee kau nampak sangat cantik!" puji seorang gadis yang juga memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan Ino yakni Shion(adik Ino).

"Terimakasih!" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kearah Shion "Umm ... ada hal apa sehingga kau ke kamarku Shion-chan?" tanya Ino yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah cermin di depannya lebih tepatnya ke arah bayangan dirinya.

"Ini sudah waktunya untuk segera ke gereja, Ino-nee." jawab Shion

Ino pun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya itu. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan resmi menjadi isteri dari Sasuke.

Selanjutnya ino pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya sebelumnya menuju kearah pintu dimana Shion berada.

"Umm ... Ayo!" ajak Ino

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha,

"Sasuke-kun ini sudah waktunya untuk ke gereja!" ajak seorang wanita paruh baya pada putera bungsunnya yang terlihat tengah merapikan dasinya dan juga _Tuxedo _Hitamnya.

"Ha'i! Okaa-sama!" jawab Sasuke

Lalu Sasuke dan keluarganya pun segera melesat ke gereja yang merupakan tempat dimana Sasuke akan melangsungkan acara pernikahannya dengan mengendarai sebuah _limousin_ putih milik keluarganya.

'Kenapa rasanya jadi tidak karuan seperti ini? Sebentar lagi aku dan gadis yang kucintai resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup-semati ... Apa karena itu aku jadi gugup?' batin Sasuke

"Tak usah gugup seperti itu Sasuke." kata Itachi(kakak Sasuke) pada Sasuke seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke

"Hn." gumam Sasuke

Dan tepat 15 menit sebelum acara berlangsung dua buah mobil berbeda jenis terlihat sudah memasuki pekarangan sebuah gereja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat bersejarah untuk Sasuke dan Ino .

Sasuke dan Ino beserta keluarga mereka pun turun dari mobil masing-masing. Berselang beberapa menit kemudian terlihat tamu-tamu yang sebagian besar merupakan kerabat Sasuke dan Ino ataupun keluarga mereka mulai berdatangan. Dan hal ini cukup untuk membuat Ino mapun Sasuke menjadi gugup.

'Duh! Bukannya senang aku malah jadi gugup gini! Oh ... ayolah! Berjuanglah Ino! Kau pasti bisa!" batin Ino berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan tibalah saat yang dinanti-nantikan Ino dan Sasuke. Mempelai wanita yakni Ino pun memasuki gereja bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang gelap yang merupakan ayah Ino.

"Sebentar lagi au akan menjadi isteri seorang Uchiha, Ino. Ayah bangga padamu!" puji sang ayah

"Ayah, aku juga bangga pada ayah yang telah mendidikku hingga seperti ini. Ayah merupakan sosok yang sangat berarti untukku!" balas Ino yang juga memuji ayahnya

Tibalah Ino dan ayahnya di depan sebuah altar. Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan altar itu sedari tadi langsung terkagum-kagum begitu melihat Ino tiba di sampingnya. Dimata Sasuke, sekarang ini Ino sudah bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari Surga.

Selanjutnya Ino dan Sasuke pun mengucapkan janji sumpah-setia, sehidup-semati (buset! Ini kata2 puitis bgt!) yang mereka ikrarkan dihadapan pendeta dan juga dihadapan tamu-tamu undangan.

Acara pun selesai dan akan dilanjutkan dengan resepsi pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan di sebuah hotel mewah pada malam hari nanti. Sasuke dan Ino pun pulang dengan mobil pengantin mereka. Mereka aan pulang kerumah baru mereka yang akan menjadi tempat dimana awal kehidupan baru mereka dimulai.

Setibanya di pekarangan rumah Ino dan Sasuke, mereka pun segera turun dari mobil pengantin. Namun ada masalah, Ino terlihat kesusahan saat berjalan karena ia menggunakan gaun pengantin yang cukup panjang sehingga ia harus bersusah payah mengangkat kedua sisi gaunnya untuk memudahkan ia berjalan.

"Hey! Nyonya Uchiha! Apa perlu kubantu?!" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya

Ino sedikit tersentak dan juga merona saat mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuknya. Ino pun membalikan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak yang err ... begitu dekat(?).

"B-boleh j-juga!" jawab Ino dengan sedikit terbata-bata

Tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke langsung menggendong Ino ala _brydal-style. _

"Eh! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ino

"Katanya mau dibantu? Ini aku sedang membantumu."

"T-tapi aku m-malu!" kata Ino sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona

"Untuk apa malu! Kita kan sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-isteri, Ino." Jawab Sasuke lalu ia pun segera melangkah memasuki rumah mereka yang cukup besar.

Ino pun hanya pasrah dan dengar ragu-ragu ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat merasakan pelukan lengan Ino di lehernya (dasar! Pengantin baru!).

Tibalah mereka di kamar milik mereka berdua.

"Umm ... Sasuke kau sudah boleh menurunkanku!" pinta Ino

Sasuke pun hanya membalas perkataan Ino dengan anggukan kepalanya lalu, ia menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya.

"Wahh! Kamar ini besar sekali! Bahkan lebih besar dari kamar milikku Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Selanjutnya Ino segera berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang memiliki 2 daun pintu dan membukanya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat isi lemari itu sudah dipenuhi dengan pakaiannya dan Sasuke tanpa perlu ia rapikan lagi.

"Semuanya sudah ditata dengan rapih! Kita hanya tinggal menggunakan saja. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini Sasuke-kun?"

"Orang suruhanku" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ahh ... sampai lupa aku! Suamiku ini kan punya banyak orang suruhan." kata ino sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Sasuke

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke

Ino pun segera mengambil sebuah pakaian biasa lalu, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau apa kau di kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke

"Ganti pakaian tentunya!"

"Kenapa tidak disini saja? Kau malu padaku? Kita kan sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-isteri"

"Umm ... aku belum terbiasa." Jawab Ino lalu segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganri pakaian

Sasuke pun berganti pakaian dengan pakaian biasa. Ino pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos ungu dan juga celana hot pants seperti yang biasa ia kenakan jika sedang dirumah, wajahnya pun sudah bersih dari riasan pengantin sementara rambutnya ia ikat _ponytail_. Sasuke pun sudah selesai berganti pakaian, pemuda ini menggunakan kaos oblong berwarna biru tua dan celana pendek selutut.

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke

"Mungkin beristirahat, bukankah jam 4 sore nanti kau harus ke Salon lagi?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Ino pun segera merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur berukuran _King size_. Sasuke juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Ino.

"Sasuke, aku lelah sekali." gumam Ino

"Ya, sudah istirahatlah nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah waktunya kau ke salon." Jawab Ino

"Arigatou ... kau pengertian sekali!"

Ino pun tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu damai saat tengah terlelap. Sasuke merona saat melihat wajah Ino yang begitu cantik saat tertidur untuk pertama kalinya.

'Kau cantik sekali, Ino!' batin Sasuke

Setelah itu Sasuke pun ikut terlelap bersama Ino.

#Sore harinya

"Sasuke, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku sudah dijemput sam Shion!" pamit Ino seraya mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke lalu segera berlari kecil menuju teras dimana Shion sudah menunggu

"Hn."

Setelah Ino pergi bersama Shion, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan acara nonton Tvnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sasuke hanya tinggal menunggu saja, laki-laki kan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berias tak seperti wanita.

Berselang beberapa jam berlalu, Sasuke pun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak tepat di atas TV.

"Baru jam 6 sore? Apa sebaiknya aku segera berganti pakaian?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan acara tanya-menanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pun segera beranjak ke arah pintu depan untuk membuka pintu dan melihat sipakah yang datang.

'Mungkin itu Itachi dan Okaa-sama!' batin Sasuke

**TBC!  
Akhh ...! pendek yah! Hehehehhh ... Gommenne deh! Lanjutin gak nih? Kalau ada yang riview aku lanjutin kalau gak ada tetep aku lanjutin kok! *ditabok!**

**Maaf jika masih ada kekurangan ... RnR please! (masih belum terima flame)**

**Semoga kali ini aku bisa update dengan cepat soalnya sebentar lagi sekolah jadi pasti aku bakalan sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah ...**

**Arigatou *Bowing***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Menanggung Perih  
©UchiIsuke Yamanaka  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke U. & Ino Y.**_

_**Request dari Rui Dakota**_

_**Fict multi-chap pertama saya!**_

**Rui Dakota : Ini fict yang Rui-san request ... Etto maaf nih kalau nanti hasilnya belum cukup memuaskan. Tapi, saya hanya berharap semoga fict ini dibaca sama Rui-san. Arigatou *bowing***

**Chapter 2**

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan acara tanya-menanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pun segera beranjak ke arah pintu depan untuk membuka pintu dan melihat sipakah yang datang.

'Mungkin itu Itachi dan Okaa-sama!' batin Sasuke

Krieeeettt ...

"Lama tak jumpa Sasuke!" sapa seorang gadis dengan surai merah jambu sembari tersenyum ramah

Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang datang, dugaannya salah ternyata bukan Itcahi atau Okaa-samanya yang datang melainkan seseorang yang dulu sempat mengisi hari-harinya.

"S ... Sakura?"

"Hay Sasuke! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya gadis dengan surai merah jambu yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh yah?"

"Hn."

"Bisakah aku masuk? Aku kan tamu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke pun mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kedalam kediamannya. Sakura memilih duduk di sofa dan mulai memandangi isi rumah Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas minuman soda.

"Aku tahu dari Naruto." Jawab Sakura singkat

Sasuke meletakkan gelas itu di meja yang berada tepat di depan Sakura.

"Ada hal apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi(?)

"Kenapa sih Sasuke-kun? Aku kan merindukanmu!" jawab Sakura

Sasuke sukses terbelalak kaget dengan jawaban Sakura barusan.

"Kheh ... aku ini sudah punya isteri." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"He? Kau sudah menikah?!" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu dia pun melirik kearah jam dinding yang terletak diruang tengah.

"Sudah jam setengah 7! Maaf Sakura tapi, aku harus pergi malam ini adalah malam resepsi pernikahanku!" kata Sasuke lalu dengan terburu-buru ia segera memasuki kamarnya

"A-apa?! J-jadi Sasuke-kun ... sudah menikah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih. Disaat yang bersamaan suara klakson mobil berbunyi dari arah pekarangan rumah Sasuke.

"Sakura sebaikanya kau pulang. Aku harus segera pergi!"

"i-iya Sasuke ... etto ... selamat atas pernikahanmu!"

Setelah berkata sepeti itu Sakura pun segera keluar dari rumah Sasuke dengan sedikit berlari dan menahan tangis(?). Sasuke sempat heran dengan sikap Sakura tapi, dengan buru-buru dia menepis segala pikirannya karena orangtua beserta kakaknya sudah menunggu di teras.

#di Hotel

Acara resepsi Sasuke dan Ino berlangsung dengan lancar. Malam ini Ino terlihat begitu anggun dengan balutan gaun putih yang tidak berlengan. Wajahnya diberi riasan natural yang sama seperti tadi pagi saat di gereja. Yang membedakan adalah kali ini rambut Ino digerai(?).

Tibalah saatnya puncak acara resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Ino yang diisi dengan pesta dansa.

"Ino ayo kita berdansa seperti yang lainnya!" ajak Sasuke

"Ehm ... aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdansa, Sasuke." Jawab Ino

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya sedang tidak mood saja." Jawab Ino

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ... ingin mencari angin" kata Sasuke sembari melangkah keluar dari gedung hotel

Sasuke pun duduk-duduk di bangku sebuah taman yang berada di sebelah kiri gedung hotel dimana acara resepsi pernikahannya berlangsung.

Pukkk ... sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Sasuke

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh kearah orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

"Sedang sendirian?" tanya Sakura yang merupakan orang yang tadi menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Sasuke yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya

"Aku tadi melihatmu keluar dan aku mengikutimu" jawab Sakura

" ... " Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura

"Hn?"

"Apa sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang wajah Sasuke dengan mimik wajah serius

"Aku sudah menikah, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke yang tidak menatap Sakura melainkan menatap jutaan bintang yang berhamburan di langit.

Sakura hanya bisa terbelalak.

"Maafkan aku pernah meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku sudah terlambat untuk kembali padamu. Padahal aku masih mencintaimu." Lirih Sakura

Deg ... entah apa yang terjadi, jantung Sasuke berdegup tak karuan saat mengetahui Sakura masih mencintainya.

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, Sakura" jawaban Sasuke begitu menusuk hati Sakura

Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk iris _emerald _milik Sakura.

"Aku ... hiks ... masih ... mencintaimu ... hiks ..." lirih Sakura disela-sela isakan tangisnya yang semakin pecah

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura saat mendengar isakan tangis Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang janggal saat melihat Sakura menangis.

'Mungkinkah aku masih mencintai Sakura?' batin Sasuke

Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis pikirannya berusan.

Sementara di dalam hotel,

"Huuuhh ... aku bosan! Lebih baik aku menyusul Sasuke!" kata Ino lalu beranjak keluar dari hotel untuk mencari Sasuke

Setelah Ino keluar dari hotel, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seorang pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya yakni Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kemana sih?" tanya Ino sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua arah. Dan _aquamarine_-nya pun menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman bersama seroang gadis berambut merah jambu(?)

"Siapa gadis yang bersama Sasuke itu?" tanya Ino lalu berjalan untuk mendekati 2 orang yang salah satunya ia kenali merupakan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba langkah Ino untuk mendekati Sasuke dan gadis itu pun terhenti saat Ino melihat Sasuke memeluk gadis yang bersamanya itu.

"A ... apa yang Sasuke lakukan?" tanya Ino

Ada sedikit rasa tak suka saat melihat Sasuke dan gadis lain berpelukan namun, Ino segera membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

'Mungkin itu hanya temannya!' batin Ino

Dan kali ini Ino tercekat dan terbelalak saat gadis itu mengecup pipi Sasuke yang notabene adalah suaminya.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura,

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang tadi sukses menjadi tempat pendaratan kecupan singkat Sakura

"Aku ... aku ... go-gomenasai Sasuke!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu Sakura, aku ini sudah punya isteri." Bentak Sasuke

"Gomenasai!" Sakura kembali menangis karena dibentak oleh Sasuke

"S ... sakura bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu."

Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu dan terisak di dada Sasuke.

Ino yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa memengangi dadanya. Rasanya perih(?).

"Aku tidak percaya kau menusukku dari belakang seperti ini, Sasuke." lirih Ino

Lalu, ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat dimana tadi dia berdiri menuju kedalam hotel kembali sambil menahan tangis.

Acara resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Ino pun selesai. Sasuke dan Ino pun pulang kerumah mereka.

Setibanya dirumah mereka, Ino langsung masuk kekamarnya dan Sasuke. Setelah berganti pakaian dan membersihkan wajahnya ia langsung saja tidur. Sasuke heran melihat perubahan sikap Ino pasalnya selama perjalanan pulang hingga tiba dirumah mereka Ino tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Ino terlihat mendiaminya.

"Ino?" panggil Sasuke saat pemuda itu baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka

"Hmm ... " gumam Ino

"Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya kau mendiamiku?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka _tuxedo_-nya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah piyama.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah saja, mungkin?"

"Hn."

Tuuuiiittt ... tuuiiittt ...

Hp milik Sasuke yang ia letakkan di atas meja dikamarnya berdering menandakan ada terlephone yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura" jawab Sasuke saat menjawab telephone yang rupanya darri Sakura

'Sakura? Itu kan nama perempuan? Apa itu nama perempuan yang tadi mencium Sasuke?' batin Ino

Deg ... perih(?) itulah yang Ino rasakan saat ini. Meskipun belum mengetahui dengan pasti apa hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis yang ditaman itu tapi, tetap saja ada rasa sakit dan perih saat mengingat kembali kejadian yang ia saksikan di taman hotel tadi.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sakura.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ino. Mereka pun tertidur tanpa ehm ... (aduh aku masih kecil untuk bilang ini) melakukan malam pertama(?).

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Dia meraba-raba begian tempat tidur disebelahnya namun, nihil ia tak mendapati sosok yang ia cari.

"Ino sudah bangun, ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan Ino. Baru saja ia keluar, ia sudah menghirup aroma masakan yang sepertinya sangat lezat. Sasuke segera beranjak menuju dapur dan menemukan sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang yang tengah memasak.

Sasuke melengkungkan sebuah senyum kecil dan ia pun berjalan kearah Ino dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Ino sedikit kaget ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hmmm ... haahhhh " Sasuke menghirup udara yang telah bercampur dengan aroma masakan Ino "Sepertinya lezat." kata Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun! Lepaskan dulu pelukanmu, aku sedang memasak!" pinta Ino

Dengan sedikit terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino.

"Hehehe ... jangan memasang tampang kesal seperti itu!" Ino terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sasuke yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke masih dengan memasang wajah kesalnya.

Ino kembali terkekeh, lalu ia melanjutkan acara masaknya. Setelah selesai memasak Ino pun sarapan bersama Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke ... kapan kita akan bulan madu?" tanya Ino disela-sela acara sarapan paginya bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan?" tawar Sasuke

"Hmm ... kenapa harus bulan depan?" tanya Ino

"Soalnya masih ada dokumen kantor yang sempat terbengkalai karena waktu itu kita mengurusi persiapan pernikahan kita, Ino" jawab Sasuke

"Aku mengerti ... kalau begitu bulan depan saja!" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makannya

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke segera mandi dan bersiap-siap ke kantor. Setelah sudah selesai berganti pakaian Sasuke segera berpamitan pada Ino.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Ino!" pamit Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Ino sekilas lalu segera melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman rumah mereka.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan!" ucap Ino sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Ino pun kembali murung. Ia penasaran dengan gadis yang semalam mencium Sasuke.

"Apa aku tanyakan saja kepada Sasuke saat dia sudah pulang?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri

Tuuiiittt ... tuiiittt ...

"Eh, Hp Sasuke tertinggal rupanya!" Ino menyadari bahwa Hp Sasuke berdering di atas meja

"Kalau ada telephone penting dari partner bisnis Sasuke, bagaimana?" tanya Ino sembari mengambil Hp Sasuke yang masih berdering

"Eh? D-dari Sakura?" tanya Ino saat membaca nama pemanggil yang muncul di layar Hp Sasuke.

Baru saja ingin mengangkat telephone itu, si penelpon yang bernama Sakura sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Tak lama kemudian ada sms yang masuk.

"Dari Sakura lagi?" tanya Ino penasaran lalu membuka sms dari Sakura

Dari : Sakura

Sasuke, apa kau sedang sibuk? Kalau tidak bisakah kita bertemu sebentar jam 5 sore di kafe Sundae? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Penting!

"Penting?"

**Akhirnya chapie 2 update! Yeeyyy ... semoga kali ini cukup panjang deh! Saya bikin ini sampe pegal-pegal soalnya saya bikinnya sambil baring jadi rasanya punggung nie mau patah *maaf curhat**

**Mohon kripik(?) maksud saya kritik dan sarannya! Masukkin di kotak ripiu yah Minna-san! Makasih juga buat yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya! ^^v **

**Maaf jika masih terdapat kesalahan dan segala macamnya, semuanya di karenakan author masih newbie di ffn!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Menanggung Perih  
©UchiIsuke Yamanaka  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort[gak yakin aku sama genre yang ini]**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke U. & Ino Y.**_

_**Request dari Rui Dakota**_

_**Fict multi-chap pertama saya!**_

**Rui Dakota : Ini fict yang Rui-san request ... Etto maaf nih kalau nanti hasilnya belum cukup memuaskan. Tapi, saya hanya berharap semoga fict ini dibaca sama Rui-san. Arigatou *bowing***

**Chapter 3**

"Dari Sakura lagi?" tanya Ino penasaran lalu membuka sms dari Sakura

Dari : Sakura

Sasuke, apa kau sedang sibuk? Kalau tidak bisakah kita bertemu sebentar jam 5 sore di kafe Sundae? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Penting!

"Penting?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri "Sebaiknya kususul saja Sasuke di kantornya!" lanjut Ino

Ino pun segera bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan melesat dengan mobil pribadinya menuju kantor Sasuke. Untuk menuju kantor Sasuke memakan waktu sebanyak 15 menit. Setibanya Ino di kantor Sasuke, gadis dengan surai pirang ini pun bergegas menuju ruangan Sasuke.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

"Masuk!" sahut sebuah suara yang begitu Ino kenali

Krieetttt ... Ino pun membuka pintu dan langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran setelah mengetahui bahwa Inolah yang barusan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau meninggalkan Hpmu, Sasuke." Jawab Ino lalu ia menyodorkan sebuah benda slim berwarna hitam kepada Sasuke.

"Ah! Gomenne Ino! Kau jadi repot-repot mengantarkannya." Kata Sasuke

"Etto ... tadi ada pesan dari seseorang bernama Sakura. Katanya dia mau menemuimu di kafe Sundae sore ini." Ujar Ino

"Hn? Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kotak masuk sms di Hpnya untuk memastikan perkataan Ino. "Benar, dari Sakura." Kata Sasuke setelah selesai melihat isi kotak masuk sms di Hpnya

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh pada Ino

"Umm ... sebenarnya S-Sakura itu siapa?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu

"Dia ... dia ... mantan pacarku, Ino." Jawab Sasuke

Deg ... entah mengapa perasaan sakit dan perih kembali hinggap di dada Ino.

'Jadi gadis itu mantan pacar Sasuke?' batin Ino

"Ino kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir saat melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"T ... tidak apa-apa, Sasuke!" jawab Ino sambil menunjukkan senyum salah tingkahnya

'Aneh?!' batin Sasuke

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, yah!" pamit Ino

Setelah itu Ino pun segera pulang dengan membawa perasaan sakit dan perih yang masih saja hinggap di dadanya.

#sore harinya di kafe Sundae

Rupanya Sasuke memenuhi ajakan Sakura untuk bertemu, pemuda itu pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping kaca transparan yang juga berfusngsi sebagai jendela(?). Tak berapa lama kemudian orang yang telah mengajak Sasuke bertemu yakni Sakura tiba.

Sakura yang baru masuk di kafe langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok yang ia cari tengah melambai ke arahnya. Sambil tersenyum Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Sasuke

"Sebenarnya ..."

Sementara di kediaman Ino dan Sasuke,

Ino nampak gelisah di tempat tidurnya mengingat bahwa sepertinya memenuhi ajakan untuk bertemu dari mantan pacarnya. Kegelisahan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi setelah ia mendapati info bahwa sebelum berpacaran dengan Ino, Sasuke dan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu telah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Dan rupanya Sakura merupakan _first_ _love_-nya Sasuke.

"Aku ... kenapa rasanya jadi aneh seperti ini?" tanya Ino

"Rasanya ... aku takut ... takut kalau Sasuke masih memiliki perasaan pada mantan pacarnya itu." lirih Ino

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura,

"Bisa kau lakukan itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Itu akan menyakiti Ino." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang terdengar datar(?)

"Sekali saja ... Setelah itu aku berjanji tak akan pernah mengganggu hubunganmu dengan isterimu, Sasuke." lirih Sakura

"Tapi ... Ino?"

"Kita lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan, Ino!" pinta Sakura

"Sakura ... baikalah ... akan ku lakukan. Tapi, ingat dengan janji yang telah kau buat!" jawab Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum hangat setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya,

"Ino, nampaknya hari ini aku akan pulang agak larut malam. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino saat ia akan segera pergi ke kantor

"Iya, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sasuke lalu segera melesat dengan mobilnya setelah sebelumnya ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Ino seperti kemarin pagi

"Ahh ... dasar Ino! Aku lupa tanya alasan kenapa Sasuke pulang larut malam?!" pekik Ino saat menyadari bahwa ia lupa bertanya pada Sasuke tentang sebab keterlambatan pulangnya malam ini

"Ya, sudahlah mungkin ia hanya lembur saja."

Awalnya Ino hanya mengira bahwa Sasuke hanya lembur biasa, namun keanehan mulai nampak saat Ino menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke semakin sering pulang malam. Dan ketika Ino bertanya Sasuke pasti akan menjawab dengan alasan yang sama yaitu 'aku akan lebih sering lembur untuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen kantor karena sebentar lagi kita akan segera bulan madu, Ino'. Ino pun segera menepis rasa janggal yang sempat menyeruak dipikirannya.

Malam ini seperti kemarin-kemarin Sasuke akan pulang larut malam. Dan biasanya ketika Sasuke pulang Ino sudah tertidur namun, kali ini tidak. Ino sengaja menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka

"Hn. Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke

"Belum, aku menunggumu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat jadi, mandilah dulu setelah itu baru kau tidur, Sasuke-kun." jawab Ino

"Hn."

Setelah selasai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." kata Ino

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang larut malam? Kurasa jika hanya untuk mengurusi dokumen kantor karena sebentar lagi kita bulan madu itu tak terlalu sulit untukmu. Kau juga dibantu oleh asistenmu, bukan?"

Sasuke sempat tercekat dengan kata-kata Ino. Ia bingung dan tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa lagi pada Ino. Mana mungkin ia bilang yang sebenarnya pada Ino bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia kencan dengan Sakura(?).

"Hn ... aku lelah, Ino. Kurasa besok saja kita bahas masalah itu." Jawab Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

Ino hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab Ino

Ino tak bisa tidur malam ini, gadis ini masih berkelut dengan beribu pertanyaan akan alasan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang malam. Tiba-tiba Ino tersentak saat mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan nama seorang wanita.

"Sakura ..." gumam Sasuke

'K ... kenapa S-Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura?' batin Ino

Rasa sakit dan perih itu datang lagi. Kali ini Ino semakin curiga dengan Sasuke.

'Apa s-semua ini ada hubungannya d-dengan mantan pacar Sasuke itu' batin Ino lagi

Tak terasa bulir-bulir cairan bening mengalir dari pulupuk mata Ino. Bagaimanapun ia telah resmi menjadi isteri Sasuke, rasanya sangat sakit mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menggumamkan nama wanita dalam tidurnya.

Badan Ino mulai bergetar, sakit, perih dan pedih itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

'Sampai kapan aku bisa menanggung semua rasa perih ini?' batin Ino

Semalaman Ino terisak, semalaman juga Sasuke terus menggumamkan nama Sakura dalam tisurnya.

Keesokan harinya,

Tuiittt ... tuiittt ...

"enghhhh ... siapa sih?! Pagi-pagi sudah menelpon?" tanya Sasuke lalu ia mengambil Hpnya yang ia letakkan di meja yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun!" ucap suara seorang gadis dari telephone Sasuke

"Moshi-moshi! Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

Rupanya Ino sudah terbangun dari tadi, kembali dadanya terasa perih dan juga sakit.

'Kurasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku' batin Ino

"Hn. Aku segera ke sana!" jawab Sasuke setelah itu ia memutuskan telephonenya

"Hoaammmm ..." Ino pura-pura baru bangun dari tidurnya "Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" ucap Ino sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum

"Ohayou! Ino! Ino, hari ini aku harus pergi lagi ada panggilan dari kantor ... _meeting_ me-mendadak." jawab Sasuke

"Nani? Pergi lagi? Padahal ini hari minggu ... ya, sudahlah pergi saja! Aku mengerti kok! Kau harus segera menyelesaikan urusan kantormu karena kita sebentar lagi akan berbulan madu, bukan?" Ino kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke

"Arigatou! Kau sudah mau mengerti, Ino!" kata Sasuke lalu ia menarik Ino kedalam dekapannya

Seketika senyum Ino pudar.

'Sasuke? Bisa-bisanya kau berbohong padaku?' batin Ino

#Konoha Park city

"Hosh ... hosh ... Sakura maaf kalau aku terlambat!" ucap Sasuke sambil terengah-engah karena tadi ia harus berlari dari parkiran hingga ke dalam taman dimana tempat Sakura berada

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus

Rupanya tanpa di sadari oleh Sasuke, Ino sedari tadi mengikutinya. Dan sekarang gadis itu sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon sakura yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

"_Meeting_ heh? Jadi ini yang kau sebut _meeting_? Sasuke-kun aku tidak percaya kau mengkhianati!" tatapan Ino berubah menjadi sendu ketika melihat Sasuke berduaan dengan Sakura. Siapa sih isteri yang tidak sakit hatinya ketika mengetahui suaminya berduaan dengan wanita lain? Sakit, perih dan nyeri itulah yang Ino rasakan di dadanya.

Bulir-bulir air mata kembali berjatuhan dari pelupuk iris _aquamarinenya_ yang indah. Ia tak menyangka di awal-awal pernikahannya Sasuke telah mengkhianatinya.

'Semudah itukah Sasuke berpaling dariku? Aku mengerti bahwa Sasuke pernah mencintai gadis itu tapi, sekarang aku adalah isterinya. Dan tak seharusnya dia seperti ini!" batin Ino frustasi

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura,

"Sasuke, maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu. Besok aku sudah akan pindah ke Tokyo bersama Naruto. Aku ingin melupakanmu dengan pergi menjauh darimu. Terimakasih kau sudah memenuhi permintaanku untuk kencan denganku selama seminggu penuh." Kata Sakura panjang lebar

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Aku baru sadar bahwa ternyata selama ini Naruto mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dan aku ingin bisa mencintai pemuda itu." Kata Sakura lagi "Sasuke aku ada satu permintaan lagi." Ungkap Sakura

"Hn? Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Bisakah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Sakura

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke

Sambil tersenyum Sakura langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Tidakkah kalian tahu ada orang lain yang menanggung perih di sini?" tanya Ino yang masih memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura "Aku tidak hikss ... sanggup melihat ini hikss ... sebainya aku hiks ... pergi!" ucap Ino di sela-sela isakan tangisnya

Akhirnya Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang!" kata Sakura

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu!" pamit Sasuke

Setelah pergi dari taman itu rupanya Ino tak langsung pulang. Gadis ini melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Perasaanya sangat kacau, dan ia tak mau bertemu Sasuke dulu. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk iris _aquamarine_ Ino saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian di taman tadi.

"Apa aku bisa bertahan lebih lama?" lirih Ino

"Kurasa Sasuke masih menyimpan perasaan pada mantan pacarnya itu." Lirih Ino lagi

Tak terasa hari semakin gelap, langit pun mulai mendung. Tak lama kemudian rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan hingga semakin lama semakin menjadi deras. Ino tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Pulang? Rasanya ia tidak jika harus bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dan jadilah Ino basah kuyup. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah, Ino pun pulang kerumahnya dengan kondisi basah kuyup.

"Ino! Asataga! Akhirnya kau pulang! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" pekik Sasuke saat melihat Ino yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup

Sasuke langsung mendekati Ino dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau basah kuyup begini?" tanya Sasuke

"Hhhh ... hhhhh ..." nafas Ino terdengar tersengal-sengal

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

Sasuke merangkum kedua pipi Ino.

"Astaga?! Kau demam!" panik Sasuke

"Sasuke ..." lirih Ino

**TBC ...**

**Gimana? Memuaskan?! Pasti enggak deh?! Alurnya cepet ya? Pasti Hurtnya masih gak kerasa?! Saya masih kurang pengalaman ... Jadi gak pede buat ngelanjutin nih fict =,=*jawabannya masukkan di kotak review**

**Kali ini pengerjaan fict saya lakukan ketika saya berkunjung ke tempat korban gempa di daerah tempat tinggal saya*curhat =.= Ceritanya saya bosen dan akhirnya lanjutin ini fict deh!**

**Sekian curcol saya ... Rui-san lanjutin gak nih? Maaf kalau udah buat kalian menunggu lama!^^ (perasaan nggak deh!)  
Mohon reviewnya!.  
Arigatou ... buat yg udah riview chap sebelumnya!  
No Flame! =,=**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Menanggung Perih  
©UchiIsuke Yamanaka  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort[gak yakin aku sama genre yang ini]**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke U. & Ino Y.**_

_**Request dari Rui Dakota**_

_**Fict multi-chap pertama saya!**_

**Rui Dakota : Ini fict yang Rui-san request ... Etto maaf nih kalau nanti hasilnya belum cukup memuaskan. Tapi, saya hanya berharap semoga fict ini dibaca sama Rui-san. Arigatou *bowing***

**Chapter 4**

"Astaga?! Kau demam!" panik Sasuke

"Sasuke ..." lirih Ino

"Ino!" jerit Sasuke saat melihat Ino yang langsung jatuh pingsan

Dengan cekatan pemuda dengan marga Uchiha ini segera menggotong Ino ke kamar mereka. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian Ino, Sasuke keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air hangat dan juga handuk kecil. Setelah itu Sasuke pun masuk kembali kedalam kamar dengan menjinjing sebuah baskom berisi air hangat beserta handuk kecil yang bertengger di pinggiran baskom tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai mengompres Ino. Tatapan Sasuke yang awalnya panik mulai mereda digantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Ino?!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino yang terasa panas

"Sasuke ..." gumam Ino yang berkelut dalam tidurnya

"Hn?"

"Jangan ... jangan tinggalkan aku ..." Ino pun mulai bergumam-gumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya dan membuat Sasuke heran

Hingga satu gumamam Ino membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut.

"Sakura ... jangan pergi dengan gadis itu ..."

"A—Apa?!"

'Apa Ino sudah tahu kalau belakangan ini aku sering pulang malam karena menemui Sakura?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati

Keesokan harinya,

"Nghhh ..." Ino terbangun dari tidurnya yang kurang nyenyak

"Hoaaammm ..." gadis dengan surai pirang itu menguap sebentar lalu pandangannya jatuh kearah Sasuke tertidur di pinggir ranjang

"Sasuke ..." lirih Ino

"Hn?" Sasuke terbangun saat mendengar ucapan Ino tadi

"O—ohayou! Kau sudah bangun rupanya?!" ucap Ino

"Ino? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak menggubris ucapan Ino sebelumnya

Sasuke lalu meletakkan tangannya di kening Ino dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui suhu badan Ino.

"Rupanya sudah tidak demam lagi, ya! Syukurlah!" ucap Sasuke

Ino tersenyum miris saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Apa ucapanmu tadi tulus?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba

"Hn? Apa maksudmu Ino? Tentu saja tulus ... aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Sasuke menarik Ino kedalam dekapannya

"Ne, Sasuke ini sudah mau jam stengah 7 loh! Sana cepat mandi!" kata Ino sambil melirik jam yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjang mereka

"Hn ..." Sasuke pun segera melepas pelukannya pada Ino lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia menyambar handuk yang terletak di atas kursi yang tak jauh dari kamar mandi

Tatapan Ino berubah menjadi sendu saat bayangan-bayangan kejadian kemarin terlintas sejenak dibenaknya.

'Aku ... bisakah aku bertahan?!' batin Ino

Tuiitt ... tuitttt ... dering Hp milik Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Dengan ragu-ragu Ino mengambil Hp Sasuke yang terletak di sisi ranjang lalu membuka pesan yang masuk di Hp suaminya itu.

Dari : Sakura

Ohayou! Sasuke, maaf mengganggu pagimu. Aku sekarang sudah berada di dalam kereta bersama Naruto. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi karena kemarin-kemarin kau telah mau menemaniku hingga larut malam. Aku harap isterimu tak tahu hal ini Sasuke dan sesuai perjanjian kita, aku akan mencoba melupakanmu! ^^

Deg ... sungguh miris bukan? Akhirnya Ino mendapati sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke tak pernah lembur. Sejak pulang kantor bahkan hingga pagi rupanya Sasuke menemani Sakura(?). Perih, Sakit dan hancur itulah yang Ino rasakan.

Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa menikah dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah kebahagiaan namun, kenyataan yang ia dapati berbeda dengan hal yang sempat ia percayai. Sasuke mengkhianatinya secara diam-diam.

"Sasuke ..." lirih Ino lagi

Pandangannya pun mulai kabur karena terhalangi air matanya sendiri. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke sontak terkejut saat mendapati Ino menangis.

"Ino!" Sasuke menghampiri Ino

Buru-buru Ino meutup sms dari Sakura, lalu ia melatakan kembali Hp tersebut di sisi ranjang. Ino juga terburu-buru untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya Sasuke khawatir

Ino tersenyum tipis. Namun senyum itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah itu Ino memperlihatkan senyum terluka.

"Tak kusangka kau berbohong padaku! Aku tidak tahan lagi Sasuke! Aku sudah mencoba untuk tegar dengan menepis jauh-jauh hal ini. Tapi, nyatanya semua ini terjadi! Kau masih berhubungan dengan Sakura, mantan pacarmu itu. Meskipun sekarang ia sudah pergi dan ingin melupakanmu tapi, sebelumnya kau telah mengkhianatiku Sasuke. Hati ini sakit rasanya saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata selama ini kau menghabisakan waktumu bukan untuk lembur melainkan untuk menemani wanita lain!"

Sasuke tertohok dengan ucapan Ino. Kebohongannya telah di ketahui Ino. Yang lebih membuatnya tertohok lagi adalah saat Ino berteriak dengan penuh emosional barusan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Ino akan begitu marah padanya. Ini memang adalah resiko akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi, maukah Ino mendengar penjelasannya yang sesungguhnya? Beribu pertanyaan berputar-putar di benak Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino bangkit dari posisi duduknya di ranjang dan beranjak menuju sebuah koper ungu di samping lemari. Ino membuka koper itu lalu memasukkan beberapa pakaian yang telah ia ambil dari lemari sebelumnya.

Dan setelah semuanya beres Ino berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Pikirkan hal ini dengan matang setelah itu kalau kau sudah siap temui aku di rumah keluargaku untuk mengurusi perceraian kita!" ujar Ino ketus lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu

"Tunggu Ino!" cegat Sasuke (pas ngetik ini aku semangat banget)

"Apa?!" tanya ino ketus lalu menepis tangan Sasuke yang menahan pergelangan tangannya

"Dengarkan penjelasanku." Ucap Sasuke pelan

"Sasuke walau ini terdengar seperti di sinetron yang sering kutonton tapi, aku memang tak butuh penjelasanmu!" ucap Ino tetap dengan nada ketus

Lalu bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk iris indah Ino.

"Tak kusangaka pernikahan kita secepat ini berakhir!" kata Ino

Lalu Ino pun benar-benar meninggalkan kamar yang awalnya milik mereka disertai dengan suara debaman pintu yang cukup keras.

"Maaf Ino ... Tapi, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku!"

Sasuke pun segera berganti pakaian dan dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari kediaman yang merupakan miliknya dan Ino.

Sasuke berlari secepat-cepatnya berharap ia masih bisa menyusul gadis yang telah sukses ia lukai hatinya. Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk Sasuke terus menambah kecepatan larinya. Hingga ia menangkap siluet yang sangat ia kenali berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ino!" panggil Sasuke

Ino yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun membalikkan badannya. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu hosh ... hosh ..." kata Sasuke dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi!"

Dengan kasar Ino mendorong Sasuke ke sisi jalan raya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah truk besar sukses menyambar sebelah badan Sasuke yang bagian kiri. Ino langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat kejadian itu. Sasuke telah terhempas tepat di hadapannya dengan sebagian wajah dan sebelah badannya yang terlah berdarah.

Dengan tubuh gemetaran Ino berjongkok, dan ia menangis lagi(?) Pandangannya kembali mengabur, pikirannya kembali tak stabil, badannya semakin bergetar. Dan dengan takut-takut Ino mendekap Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan bercak darah yang telah melekat di kemeja ungu mudanya.

"S—sasuke? Hiksss ... hikss ..." Ino pun terisak ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa

"Ini semua salahku ... SASUKEEEE!" jerit Ino

Tap ... tap ... tap ... derap langkah yang terdengar berulang-ulang menggema di koridor sebuah rumah sakit. Rupanya Ino sedang mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD yang dimana di dalamnya terdapat Sasuke yang tengah di obati luka-lukanya.

Sedari tadi Ino mondar-mandir tak jelas sambil terisak. Orang tua Ino dan juga orang tua serta kakak Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk menenangkan Ino namun, nihil gadis itu tidak bisa tenang.

"Semuanya hikss ... hikss ... aku minta maaf!" Ino kembali terisak

Mikoto—Ibu Sasuke—menghampiri Ino lalu memeluk gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan! Semua akan baik-baik saja ... Sasuke itu kuat!" ucap Mikoto yang berusaha menenangkan Ino

"Okaa-sama! Hikss ... hikss ... harusnya ... hiksss—

"Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, sayang." kali ini Kaa-san Ino yang angkat bicara, wabita paruh baya yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan Ino mengelus rambut putri tunggalnya itu dengan sayang.

"Kaa-san ..." Ino kembali terisak

Tak berapa lama dokter yang menangani Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana Sasuke di obati.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?!" Itachi pun angkat bicara

"Ada kabar kurang menyenangkan yang harus kalian semua dengarkan." jawab sang dokter

"Apa itu dokter?" tanya Fugaku—ayah Sasuke—

"Tangan kiri sodara bernama Sasuke mengalami kerusakan saraf dan tulang yang sangat parah sehingga mengakibatkan tangan itu tidak bisa digunakan lagi."

Tertohok adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Ino, keluarganya dan juga keluarga Sasuke.

"Hikss ... hikss ... ini semua salahku!" Ino berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri

Alhasil gadis itu pun meringkuk di tembok yang berada tepat di samping pintu ruang UGD dimana Sasuke berada. Ino kembali terisak entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Aku ... aku ... memang bodoh!" jerit Ino

Keesokan harinya,

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata Sasuke mulai terbuka. _Onyx_ itu kembali terlihat. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih dimana-mana. Ia bisa menebak bahwa sekarang ini pasti dia berada di rumah sakit mengingat kemarin ia tidak sengaja di dorong oleh Ino hingga sebuah truk menyambarnya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah _onyx_-nya bergulir ke arah seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai tengah mengganti bunga yang berada di sebuah vas yang terletak di atas meja di sudut kamar Sasuke dirawat.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Ino membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oha—you!" ucap Sasuke

Dengan ragu dan kepala menunduk Ino mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ... maaf gara-gara aku ..." sebanarnya Ino ingin menangis lagi namun ia sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan air matanya yang telah habis karena semalam penuh ia menangisi perbuatannya yang mengakibatkan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

"Ino ... apa tangan kiriku patah?" tanya Sasuke

Deg ... rasanya sakit saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Masih dengan menunduk Ino memangangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan perih mengingat penyebab tangan Sasuke patah adalah karena kecerobohannya.

"Maaf ... I—itu karena aku ..." lirih Ino lalu ia memberanikan dirinya untuk meneatap Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa ... tanganku tidaklah penting Ino ... yang penting sekarang, apa kau mau mendengar penjelasanku?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku ... Sasuke ..." Ino langsung menubruk Sasuke lalu terisak di dadanya

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Lalu dengan pelan ia mengelus kepala Ino dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih berfungsi.

"Menagislah dulu ... setelah itu baru kau mendengarkan penjelasanku, oke?" tanya Sasuke

Ino hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

**TBC ...**

**Haaaahhh ... masih ngerasa kalau ini banyak kekurangannya (ya iyalah). Trus ... kalau udah kehabisan ide jadi gini nih! Kesannya adegan-adegannya udah biasa banget tapi, maklumin aja yah Minna-san! author masih newbie soalnya!^^ Buat yang masih setia menunggu ini saya sudah update untuk kalian terutama buat Rui Dakota. Sekali lagi saya hanya bisa berharap para pembaca mau menuangkan saran dan kritik yang membangun demi kelangsungan fict kurang bagus saya ini.**

**Saya hanya mengharapkan Review bukan Flame!**

**So, RnR pleaseee!**

**Makasih buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya ... maaf gak bisa nulisin nama kalian disini dan ngejawab riview kalian tapi, saya baca semua kok!**

**Dan satu lagi! DOAIN YAAHH! Biar chapter depan udah jadi last chapter^^... masih berminat dengan fict saya? *jawab di kotak ripiuuu,**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Menanggung Perih  
©UchiIsuke Yamanaka  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort[gak yakin aku sama genre yang ini]**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke U. & Ino Y.**_

_**Request dari Rui Dakota**_

_**Fict multi-chap pertama saya!**_

**Rui Dakota : Ini fict yang Rui-san request ... Etto maaf nih kalau nanti hasilnya belum cukup memuaskan. Tapi, saya hanya berharap semoga fict ini dibaca sama Rui-san. Arigatou *bowing***

**Chapter 5 or last Chapter**

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Lalu dengan pelan ia mengelus kepala Ino dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih berfungsi.

"Menagislah dulu ... setelah itu baru kau mendengarkan penjelasanku, oke?" tanya Sasuke

Ino hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Berselang beberapa menit Ino pun sudah dapat mengendalikan tangisnya. Lalu dengan ragu ia pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku sudah tidak perlu mendengar penjelasanmu lagi, Sasuke. Kurasa dengan kejadian ini pun sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Bahkan kau mengganggap patahnya tanganmu bukanlah apa-apa. Sasuke maafkan aku yang lebih memilih mempertahankan egoku yang terlalu besar. Sasuke aku mencintaimu!"

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak dengan perubahan sikap Ino yang begitu drastis namun, tentu saja itu semua membuatnya senang. Sasuke pun kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang ditujukan hanya untuk Ino seorang.

#sore harinya

"Sasuke, ayo makan dulu!" pinta Ino

Sasuke menggeleng dan tangan kanannya untuk membekap mulutnya menandakan bahwa ia tak mau makan.

"Oh, ayolah! Baru kali ini kulihat seorang Uchiha bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Kau harus makan!" pinta Ino lagi

"Aku tidak suka bubur rumah sakit, Ino." jawab Sasuke sambil mendorong sesendok bubur yang Ino arahkan tepat di depan mulutnya

"Baiklah. Lalu kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Ino sambil meletakan mangkuk bubur yang dipeganginya sedari tadi pada sebuah meja yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?" tanya Sasuke balik

"He? Tidak bisa! Kau belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit!" tolak Ino

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau makan!"

"Beri tahu saja aku apa yang ingin kau makan, aku akan membelinya di luar." kata Ino

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, Ino. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang rumah sakit ini! Aku sedang ingin menghirup udara segar."

Ino pun menyerah dan lebih memilih mengikuti kemauan Sasuke. Dia dan Sasuke pun pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit dan mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang ada disitu.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ino, lengan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Ino.

"Aku ingin selalu seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang pernah membuatmu terluka." kata Sasuke pelan

"Tak perlu minta maaf, kau tak salah. Aku hanya salah paham saja. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." jawab Sasuke

Hening beberapa saat menyelimuti mereka. Angin berhembus pelan tapi, itu cukup untuk membelai lembut pipi mulus Ino dan Sasuke. Keduanya berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apakah tanganku masih bisa sembuh?" gumam Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi

"Sasu—maaf ini semua karena aku ..." lirih Ino

"Bukan salahmu, Ino. Aku hanya berharap semoga keajaiban datang dan tanganku kembali pulih. Itu semua karena aku rindu untuk memelukmu erat dengan kedua tanganku, Ino." Kata Sasuke

Tatapan Ino berubah menjadi sendu, ia kembali memutar memori ingatannya akan kejadian dimana Sasuke tersambar sebuah truk yang mengakibatkan tangannya patah dan tak bisa digunakan lagi. Sayang air matanya tak dapat keluar lagi.

Air matanya sudah habis untuk menangisi apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan juga kebodohannya yang telah mengakibatkan semua ini.

'Ahh ... andai waktu dapat kuulang.' batin Ino

"Semua telah terjadi, Ino. Tak ada yang perlu disesali. Lagi pula aku malah senang ... karena dengan kejadian ini, kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama jauh darimu." kata Sasuke seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Ino

"Sasuke, aku akan selalu berdoa semoga ada keajaiban yang terjadi sehingga tanganmu bisa pulih kembali."

Keesokan harinya,

Ino berjalan dengan santai di lorong rumah sakit. Kemarin malam ia pulang untuk membawa baju Sasuke. Sasuke memang dirawat di rumah sakit untuk sementara karena luka Sasuke masih belum cukup pulih. Namun tiba-tiba seorang dokter yang menangani Sasuke menahan Ino.

"Ohayou! Anda isteri dari tuan Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" tanya seorang pria yang rupanya merupakan dokter yang menangani Sasuke

"Ohayou! Ha'i! Benar saya isteri dari tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Ada apa dokter?"

"Ada yang ingin saya beritahu tentang masalah tangan kiri tuan Uchiha, bisa keruangan saya sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, dok!" jawab Ino

Ino dan dokter tersebut pun masuk kedalam ruang kerja sanga dokter. Ino pun dipersilahkan duduk tepat dihadapan sang dokter.

"Jadi ada apa dengan suami saya, dok?" tanya Ino _to the point_

"Jadi begini, setelah tadi pagi saya kembali memeriksa kondisi tangan suami anda rupanya tak seluruhnya saraf dan tulang tangan tuan Uchiha rusak. Masih ada beberapa saraf yang bisa digunakan dan kemungkinan besar dengan melakukan beberapa tahapan terapi tangan kiri tuan Uchiha dapat sembuh total." ucap sang dokter

Mata Ino langsung saja berbinar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang dokter, raut kebahagiaan terpancar dari paras cantik milik Ino.

'Kami-sama! Terimakasih karena Kau telah mengabulkan doaku!' seru batin Ino

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang dokter, Ino segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut dan berlari kecil menuju ruangan dimana Sasuke dirawat.

Srekkk ... Ino menggeser pintu ruangan Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menoleh kearah jendela untuk mengamati langit cerah pagi ini.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino sambil tersenyum

Brukkk ... Ino langsung menubruk Sasuke dan menangis bahagia di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun setelah itu ia hanya dapat mengelus surai pirang panjang milik Ino.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke

"Sasu—hiks ... hiks ... ada kabar gembira!" seru Ino

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

Ino melepas pelukan Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Tanganmu ... tanganmu masih bisa sembuh! Rupanya tidak semua saraf dan tulang tangan kirimu patah Sasuke ... dan dengan beberapa kali terapi rutin kau bisa sembuh total ...!"

Seketika Sasuke langsung menatap Ino tak percaya. Ini adalah salah satu ekspresi Sasuke saat dia mendengar kabar gembira(?).

"Apa itu benar Ino?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum cerah.

Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Ino dengan tangan kanannya lalu, ia memeluk tubuh Ino.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Ino keajaiban itu ada!"

"Tentu Sasuke."

Lalu setelah itu selama beberapa bulan Sasuke pun mengikuti terapi secara rutin sesuai dengan perkataan sang dokter yang menanganinya. Dan ternyata memang benar tangan Sasuke sembuh total.

Belum habis kebahagiaan yang Sasuke dan Ino rasakan saat tangan Sasuke sembuh total datang lagi kebahagiaan lainnya yaitu, Ino hamil. Sebentar lagi keduanya akan memiliki anak dan sebentar lagi keduanya akan menjadi orang tua.

9 bulan berlalu, kini Sasuke terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit bersalin Konoha. Sasuke tampak resah dan khawatir mengingat di dalam ruangan itu terdapat Ino yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya antara hidup dan mati.

Sudah beberapa kali Itachi maupun Ibunya menenangkannya tapi, ia tetap tak bisa tenang.

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Ino itu gadis yang kuat, Kaa-san yakin itu. Kau tak perlu khawatir Sasuke." kali ini Kaa-san Ino yang menenagkan pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Hn. Tapi, tetap saja Kaa-san aku tak bisa tidak khawatir." Jawab Sasuke

"Seorang suami memang seharusnya seperti itu, sewaktu kau akan melahirkan Ino aku juga bertingkah seperti Sasuke." kata Tou-san Ino

"Aku tahu Inoichi." ujar Kaa-san Ino

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan bersalin Ino. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk Sasuke dengan raut wajah _over_ khawatir menghampiri Ino yang terlihat terengah-engah di atas ranjang.

"Ino kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

"Biar heehhh ... kutebak ... kau mengkhawatirkanku, kan?" goda Ino dengan masih terengah-engah

Melahirkan itu butuh tenaga ekstra namun sepertinya Ino punya tenaga lebih dari ekstra. Buktinya sehabis melahirkan bukannya lelah ia malah menggoda Sasuke.

"Jangan menggodaku! Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Sasuke langsung mengecup kening Ino cukup lama

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Tuan, Nyonya selamat! Anak kalian berkelamin perempuan!" ucap seorang perawat sambil tersenyum lalu perawat itu meletakkan seorang bayi perempuan yang kulitnya masih kemerahan tepat di sebelah Ino.

Ino langsung membelai pucuk kepala buah hatinya dan Sasuke itu dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke dia cantik, kan?" tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari malaikat kecilnya itu

Tak terasa bulir air mata kebahagiaan menetes dari pelupuk _aquamarine_ Ino. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mereka menangis bahagia bersama. Inilah yang diimpikan Sasuke dan Ino yakni, memiliki seorang keturunan.

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Uhh ... kau cantik sekali, Inori." kata Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Inori—nama anaknya dan juga Ino—

"Dia kan mengikutiku!" ungkap Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sehabis mandi

"Hn. Dia memang cantik sepertimu, nyonya Uchiha!"

"Kau menyindirku, tuan Uchiha!"

"Sudahlah aku tak ingin bertengkar, Ino." kata Sasuke

"Oke!"

Ino langsung berjalan dengan santai kearah Sasuke lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Inori yang berada di gendongan Sasuke.

"Ne, Ohayou! Inori!" bisik Ino pelan di telinga buah hatinya itu

Setelah Inori, Ino mengecup sekilas pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Hari ini kita piknik bukan?" tanya Ino

"Tentu, awal musim semi. Bukankah itu cocok untuk berhanami?"

"Tentu!" seru Ino

**TAMAT!Kyaaa ... gommenn saya updetnya lama, biasalah anak sekolah , tapi, sekali lagi saya minta maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu! Saya sangat merasa bersalah karena membuat semuanya lama menunggu!  
Back to strory : Saya harap endingnya cukup memuaskan. Awalnya saya ingin membuat lengan Sasuke tetap patah sampai ending, namun dasar AUTHOR gak tega ngebayangin kondisi Sasuke yang kayak gituh akhirnya ... berusaha nyembuhin Sasuke(dengan cara gak masuk akal).**

**Terimakasih buat semua yang telah meriview chap sebelumnya. Maaf tak bisa menjawabnya satu-satu tapi, semoga dengan tamatnya fict ini dapat membuat anda sekalian yang setia menunggu fict saya ini senang!**

**Saya ngerasa fict ini belum ada apa-apanya! Untuk itu saya mohon reviewnya. Terutama buat Rui-san yang telah me**_**request **_**fict ini, semoga endingnya memuaskan! **

**Dan di fict ini saya telah mengerahkan segala kemampuan saya dalam menciptakan fict ini. Jadi, RnR pleaseeeee!**

***Hontou ni Arigatou!* ^^ (salam UchiIsuke!)**


End file.
